In this Generation
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: The problems children have shouldn't be overlooked. Nalu
1. Fairies

"In this Generation"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Natsu and Lucy

Friendship/Hurt/Comfort with Romance in the future

Rated T (minor foul language, few adult concepts, and some child angst)

Summary: The problems children have shouldn't be overlooked. Nalu

(According to a court of law, I own no rights to Fairy Tail…and sadly that's true)

* * *

…

…

Chapter 1- Fairies

…

…

* * *

_A tiny girl sat on the edge of the table. Her legs dangled in the air, reminding her that the distance between her and the floor was quite high. She would have been worried if she didn't have any wings._

_The little blonde was a fairy. A princess fairy to be exact. And currently she was eating a sandwich as she waited for the sun to go down. _

_She desperately wanted to go outside and enjoy the light breeze. However, her father forbid her from going, saying it was too dangerous for someone as delicate as her. _

_For now, she must stay in the abandoned human cottage and wait for her father's return._

_Suddenly, something big passed by the window. She gasped and slowly made her way to hide. It seemed she made the right choice because seconds later the door of the house slammed open. Loud footsteps stumped on the floor. While peering from the table leg she was currently hiding behind, she saw four large red scaly legs. There was deep breathing and she held her own so he wouldn't hear her._

"_I can see you." A childish voice spoke. "Well...more like smell you but I know you're right there!"_

_The fairy princess decided there was no point in hiding and revealed herself to the beast. In front of her stood a large dragon. His massive size almost filled the house. His eyes were black and he wore a white scarf. Yet as intimidating as he seemed, the giant smile he sent her made her feel better._

"_Oi! What are you doing here? You can be playing outside!" The dragon spoke._

"_I can't. Papa thinks it's too dangerous." She answered with a frown._

"_No it's not! I'll protect you!" He picked up the fairy with his talons and tucked her between his neck and scarf. "See! Now you're safe!" _

_The girl beamed, no longer frowning. "Let's go on an adventure!"_

"_Yesh!" The dragon cheered. "I'm all fired up!" _

"_Natsu!" A loud voice boomed._

Eight year old Natsu and Lucy looked over to the entrance of the play house. Igneel was bending over at the front and resisting not to smile.

"Dad!" The pink haired boy dropped his dragon stuffed animal and ran to the door.

Both males laughed as they embraced each other. Natsu gave his father another cheeky smile before he was tossed into the air and then placed on the man's shoulders.

Lucy smiled at the sight from the playhouse window. She removed her fairy doll from Natsu's large dragon plushie and placed it on the table. With the dragon and scarf now in her arms, she exited the house and walked over to the pair.

"Ahhhh Lucy. How are you my dear? Did my idiotic son cause you any problems?" The red haired man asked her.

"Hey! I'm not- idi-ido- I'm not dumb!" Natsu pouted angrily.

"Nope! It was fun!" She answered honestly with a smile.

"That's good." Igneel seemed content with that. "How is your mother?"

The little girl lost her smile. "She's still sick. She's sleeping now."

He lost his as well. "I assumed that was the case when Ms. Spetto was the one who opened the door. I'm terribly sorry Lucy and if there's anything I can do you let me know okay?"

She nodded. "Okay!"

He patted the girl's head and then she remembered about the items in her arms. "Oh! Natsu!" She held the dragon and scarf to him.

"Oi! My stuff!"

His father took the things from her hands and gave them to his son. The child beamed at having his belongings again.

"Boy, what have I taught you? Say 'Thank you.'"

"Thanks Luce!" He told her with a giant smile.

"You're welcome Natsu!" She grinned just as brightly.

"Mr. Dragneel, will you and Natsu be staying for dinner?" Ms. Spetto called from the kitchen glass door.

The little boy seemed ready to say yes but his father spoke instead.

"No thank you madam. We'll be better heading now."

Natsu pouted from the man's shoulders; however Igneel ignored him as they walked towards the girl's home. Lucy chuckled and followed them.

Her eyes widened with realization that she was forgetting something and she quickly went back to the club house. After snatching up her fairy doll, she ran back inside to join the others.

The Dragneels were at the front door as Ms. Spetto bid them farewell.

Once the pink haired boy caught sight of his best friend (still on Igneel's shoulders), he sent her a humongous smile and waved exaggeratedly. "Bye Luce!"

"Bye Natsu! See you tomorrow!"

They exited the door and the girl watched them from the living room window. Though their voices were slightly muffled because of the glass barrier, she still heard some of their conversation. Igneel asked what they were playing when he arrived and his son told him that it was none of his business.

She giggled.

"Lucy; we need to get started on dinner." The older woman called from the kitchen. Once she saw her friend enter his car, she quickly hurried to help Ms. Spetto, not even noticing she dropped her toy.

* * *

"Hello?" The eight year old answered.

"_Lucy. This is your father."_

"Hi Papa!" She said excitedly to the phone.

"_How's your mother?"_

The child paused. "Mama...she's still not feeling good. She's asleep."

"_I see." _She heard a deep breath over the phone. _"Lucy I might not be home for another week. I can't afford to miss work when we're doing so well. Listen to what Ms. Spetto says and keep up with your studies."_

"Okay papa."

"_I have to go now. Take care of your mother and I'll be home as soon as I can."_

"Okay papa. I love-" The phone died and an annoying beeping noise came after. "...you."

She placed the phone back into its holder and walked out quietly. Ms. Spetto was folding up the last of the laundry as she watched a dramatic novella on the television. The volume was low so the old woman was able to hear the young Heartfilia enter the living room.

"Who was it?"

"Papa." Was the girl's response before she picked up her forgotten fairy doll off the ground and walked up the stairs. Once in the hallway, she passed her bedroom and opened the door to another room.

The lights were off and light snoring could be heard.

Lucy tiptoed to her mother's bed and observed the woman. Layla wasn't smiling in her sleep like she usually did. Her breathing was a bit heavier and the sweat trailing down her face didn't reassure her that she was getting better.

She lightly gulped and released a shaky breath. Gently, she placed the tiny doll in her mother's pale hand.

"This is princess Lucy..." The girl whispered softly. "Princess of the fairies…and she's going to make you better Mama, until the real fairies come."

The woman's eyes tightened and she released a sigh. Lucy was uncertain if she heard her name. Resisting the urge to cry, she approached the large window and stared at the sky instead. The stars were barely visible.

She laced her fingers together and muttered a small prayer. "Please fairy princess; you have to come. Mama really needs you right now."

Like every night, there was no response.

But she didn't give up.

She believed in the fairies after all.

...

...

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I wasn't supposed to start on a new story since I'm so behind but I was really inspired to write this after seeing the 'Fairy Tail Week' prompts. I haven't seen this before so I've decided to challenge myself by creating a multi-chapter story only using the prompts from Fairy Tail week (and in order). I'm super excited and I hope I can pull it off well!**

**There are a lot of things I have to say. First all, I'm updating this now instead of Valentine's Day (not much a Valentine Day themed story I know) because I'm going to be away this weekend. **

**Second thing, my next update is either going to be for 'What You Make me Do' or this story before I work on 'Your Virtual Reality.' I will admit it might be delayed and not just because of work and school. I am a studio art major and I realize I have been paying more attention to fanfiction than my actual drawings and art projects so I have to focus on those as well. **

**Thirdly and this goes with back with my art projects: I have created a Tumblr account. *insert Yipe* But it is under construction, hence why its so crappy looking. I'll be posting random stuff- from some of my drawings and photographs to other fun stuff. Just be patient with me please. If you wish to follow me my username is 'ff-darkshininglight' (apparently regular Dark Shining Light was taken) and if you want me to follow you, be sure to send me your name in a PM.**

**If you're not familiar with the Fairy Tail prompts, then I will let you know that the next one is **"Ladies" **and it will be through Natsu's POV. **

**And I think that's it for notes. Oh! If you're interested in reading something with kid Natsu and kid Lucy while you wait for the next chapter, I recommend "Growing Up Guide" by alleycatprincess. It's very cute in my opinion. **

**Thank you to everyone who has supported me. Seeing someone review/follow/favorite a story of mine or myself has always made my day. Don't forget to review please (so I have something to look forward to when I come back from my trip) Happy Valentine's Day and I hope you enjoy your weekend. **

**Take care everyone!**

**Until next time,**

**Your friend**

**Dark Shining Light **


	2. Ladies

(According to a court of law, I own no rights to Fairy Tail…and sadly it's true)

…

…

Chapter 2: Ladies

…

…

* * *

Eight year old Natsu pouted on the floor; his body spread out on the carpet and whenever his father passed by he made sure to send him a glare.

Lucy was supposed to come over for dinner but now she couldn't because Igneel had a date. He hated it; this wasn't the first time this has happened. And the ladies that usually came were mean and picky.

He didn't understand why Gildarts kept sending these ladies to his dad. They were boring and too weird for him. And because another stupid lady was coming over, Lucy wouldn't be able to come until way later.

Stupid Gildarts. Stupid Igneel. And stupid ladies.

"Natsu, get off the floor." The red haired man commanded as he placed the last plate on the table.

"Don't wanna."

Igneel let out a heavy sigh. "Boy, I know you're upset but please just this once will you behave? Lucy will still come over as planned, just a little later."

"But she was supposed to come now!" The child whined. "And I don't want a dumb old lady here anyways."

The man walked into the living room where his son was currently laying. He squatted in front of the boy. "Gildarts has gone through a lot of trouble to introduce this young woman to us; the least we can do is give her a chance."

Natsu didn't say anything.

"I made your favorite. Fire chicken and it's all for you."

His lip twitched as if he wasn't trying to smile. But the older man saw it and he chuckled before he pulled the boy up. "Come on. Our guest should be arriving soon and then we'll eat to our hearts content."

The doorbell rung; Igneel went to answer it and Natsu rushed to the kitchen. The little tyke waited impatiently for the adults to arrive.

His father soon came in followed by a curvy long haired brunette.

"Natsu, this is Michelle Lobster. Michelle, this is my son, Natsu."

"Awwww, aren't you a cutie." The woman cooed before she leaned over and petted the child.

The pink haired boy grunted. He wasn't a dog. However, he observed something else that distracted him from commenting. His head tilted in confusion and pointed to her chest. "How come your boobs don't bounce like Lucy's mom's do?"

Michelle blushed in embarrassment and Igneel looked incredibly furious. "Boy! That is not something to say!"

"And why not?!" The child argued back. He didn't understand what he did wrong; it's not his fault there was something wrong with the lady.

"It is something you do not say to a woman and that's final!" His dad had used _that_ tone; the one that means there's no room for discussion.

Natsu sulked in his seat as the red haired man apologized to the brunette. She brushed it off and told him not to worry about it.

Igneel pulled the chair out for the girl and she gladly accepted his gesture. Once she was seated, he pushed her forward and proceeded to bring their food from the kitchen.

Silence lingered between the woman and eight year old. This was fine with Natsu; he didn't want to talk to her anyways.

Thankfully, the older male arrived with their food. He placed the entire 'fire' chicken in front of his son before placing the rest of the dishes in front of Michelle and himself.

"I didn't take you as a man who could cook Igneel. To be honest, I was expecting delivered pizza." She teased. The man chuckled and Natsu would have gagged if he wasn't distracted by the food in front of him.

The boy pulled the chicken closer to him. Rather than use a plate, he instantly cut the chicken and placed the pieces into his mouth. He moaned in delight. It was really good.

"Shouldn't you use the plate sweetheart?" Michelle asked.

Natsu sent her a 'are you stupid' look. "I don't see why. I'm going to eat it all anyways."

She laughed humorlessly. "That's too much for a boy like you. You can't eat it all."

He glared. "Yeah I can. Right dad?"

Igneel gave the woman a sheepish grin. "He does have a big appetite."

The pink haired child sent her a victorious smirk. However, Michelle leaned over the kitchen table and pulled the dish away from the boy.

"Hey!"

She took his plate and placed a small portion onto it. "I won't allow a child to engross himself with so much food. He needs a limit or else he'll become obese." She told Igneel before passing the plate back to Natsu. He looked at plate; it was only filled with a fourth of poultry.

"But I'll still be hungry!" The eight year old whined.

"Nonsense. This is how much you should be eating so you'll be fine."

Natsu looked at his father with frustration and hurt. This is why he hated ladies; there were a bunch of know-it-alls and were quick to boss him around and tell him what they thought was right without talking to him first.

"If the boy is still hungry he'll eat. He does plenty of exercise and needs to gain the calories he loses." The man said calmly.

Michelle sent the other adult a disappointed look. "I know it can be tough disciplining your child; you love him dearly and want what's best. But sometimes we need to set standards for our children to follow otherwise they end up going down the wrong path."

The red haired man narrowed his eyes at the woman. "Thank you for your concern but I think I can raise my son just fine."

Her eyes widened and she hastily added, "I'm not implying that you can't-"

She was interrupted by the sound of a doorbell. Natsu hopped off his seat and quickly ran to the front door. He ignored Igneel's call about checking to see who it was first because he already knew who would visit at this hour.

He swung the door open and beamed when he saw the person he was expecting.

"Hi Natsu!" Lucy greeted with a giant grin.

"Lucy!" He pulled his best friend inside but left the door open for Ms. Spetto. Wasting no time, the little tyke dragged the girl into his room. Ms. Spetto barely had time to say that she'll be leaving the blonde's things on the couch. He slammed the door shut, allowing them to be officially separated from the adults.

After all, he's had enough of grown-ups.

* * *

"It was terrible Luce!" The eight year old boy whined as they played under the fort they built. "She was bossing me around like I was her kid or something. She wasn't even letting me eat in peace." As if on cue, his stomach growled and he wrapped his arms around it to help ease his discomfort.

His friend gave him an empathetic look. "I know what you mean. Mama's friends are always telling me how I should dress or what I can't do."

"Ladies are terrible." Natsu concluded and the brown eyed girl nodded.

It was silent; both children reflected on their own thoughts.

"Hey Luce?"

"Yeah?"

He took her hand into his before looking at her with a serious expression. "Don't ever be a lady."

The blonde blinked. She registered what he said. Then slowly she smiled softly and gave his hand a squeeze. "I promise."

Natsu gave her a brilliant grin in return. Soon they forgot all about the adults and entered the world of their imagination; where a powerful dragon took orders from no one and played with the fairy princess until it was time for bed.

And it wasn't because they were told to go to sleep.

They passed out on their own; snuggled in the warm blankets of their fort with their cherished toys in their arms.

And of course, there wasn't a lady in sight.

* * *

**A/N: Dedicated to the seven people who left me reviews; without them I wouldn't have posted this. Thank you-**

**jezabel1971**

**Gh0st's buddy**

**Ayumi Yoona Heartfilia**

**DancesWithSeatbelts**

**FDsecretart**

**Akela-Nakamura**

**AbsentAngel**

* * *

**Btw this Michelle Lobster was not Lucy's doll; she was the actual girl whose identity was stolen. I needed a character but didn't want to create an OC so I used Michelle instead. And Natsu's comment to Michelle right in the beginning basically implied that she had plastic surgery. But Natsu didn't know that; he was just curious.**

**I don't remember if I've posted this before or told someone but for three years I worked in an after-school program and babysat kids in the morning. Most of the chapters this story are going to be based off experiences I've had with kids. This one was inspired by an 11 year old girl whose parents were recently divorced and her father got a girlfriend a little after. The girlfriend is a mother but her children are practically adults. Now the 11 year old said she didn't like the girlfriend because she was always telling her what to do. The girlfriend had a different method when it came to raising children from the father. The child couldn't understand this, hence why she instantly didn't like her and just thought she was only bossing her around.**

**I have a feeling that Natsu would react the same way if Igneel started dating. A lot of people have created families with Igneel, Natsu, Wendy and Grandine and it works. The family structure makes sense in my opinion. However I always scratch my head when I see people giving Natsu an OC mom. There's nothing WRONG with it; it just always confused me. To me, Natsu doesn't need a mom. Igneel being a single parent is fine. He's perfect! He loves Natsu; he supported him, taught him things, provided for him and will do anything to protect him. What more can you ask from a parent? And Natsu knows this- this is why he searched for him rather than look for new parents. Plus I can't imagine Natsu reacting so easily to a woman nor can I see an OC mom putting up with Natsu's behavior either. This is my opinion anyways.**

**This is my take on how some children (mostly Natsu) might feel if their beloved mother/father start dating someone else. Feel free to comment or send me a PM with your POV on the subject. **

**Thank you to all the reviewers, favorites/followers of this story. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone.**

**Next chapter is Lucy's P.O.V. on **"Lads"

**I hope you have a wonderful weekend**

**Your Friend**

**Dark Shining Light**


End file.
